


How BTS would kiss you (Best to Worst)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [30]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, Most To Least, best to worst, kissing technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Please note that while we have tried to be as objective as possible about their kissing techniques and have not followed our bias list, these opinions are our own and not intended to offend anyone.This is part of our lists series (best to worst - most to least etc.)





	How BTS would kiss you (Best to Worst)

**1\. RM**

 

Namjoon is consistently a very good kisser. His kisses would be long, sinking and incredibly sensual, leaving your body quaking and eager for more. You can feel the sexual pull behind his kisses and would, after a few seconds, begin to get warm in your stomach and private parts. Things would often get more heated, with him using his tongue frequently but in a slow and sexy way, tracing and occasionally sucking yours gently. Even the lightest of kisses would usually lead to more mature things and if you were in public when you kissed, you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about all of the things you could do once you got home. He would be very aware of the effect he was having on you and would be able to read your body language very well, matching your style of kissing naturally. His lips would be soft and his mouth would be naturally very sweet, like chocolate or, if he had been drinking, a rich red wine. The fragrance he wore would be rich and gourmand, possibly with an amber, coffee or chocolate note (something like Thierry Mugler – A-Men, Valentino – Uomo or Rihanna – Rebelle for a unisex fragrance).

 

**2\. Jimin**

 

Jimin would make you feel like you were the only girl in the world when you kissed. You would lose all sense of time and place, often forgetting where you are when you frequently kiss in public. He does not often use his tongue, instead preferring to massage your lips between his. His kisses would be fairly light and addictive, making you crave more and causing you to kiss him for long periods of time as you do not want to break apart. You would find yourself leaning in closer to him, trying to kiss him more deeply. To passers-by, Jimin’s kisses would be very aesthetically pleasing and he is naturally very talented at kissing you. He would taste minty-fresh from his frequent teeth brushing or, if you had been drinking, of fruity rose wine. His fragrance would smell light and woody with a vanilla base.

 

**3\. Jungkook**

 

You would be pleasantly surprised by how good Jungkook is at kissing. While he often gets nervous around girls, he is a confident kisser and knows it is one of his fortes. His lips would be firm and strong against yours and his confidence would catch you off guard. He does not use his tongue but kisses you very closely, without much breaking apart. He would pull you closer by tangling his hands in your hair and placing his palms on the sides of your face. His kisses would be steady and long, making you feel as thoughyou are in a romantic movie. He would taste of fruit juice or, if you had been drinking, rum and coke and his fragrance would be soft but masculine, without much sweetness.

 

**4\. Suga**

 

Kissing Yoongi would be a very unique experience, compared to the other members. He would be surprisingly gentle and loving with you, keeping his kisses mostly light to your lips. He would enjoy slowly kissing and gently sucking your bottom lip and would change the pace frequently, fitting well with you, meaning that you would never get bored of kissing him and would always want more. He does not rush things along and is happy to kiss you for hours without things necessarily getting more heated. Of all of the members, he enjoys the act of kissing the most as he loves the intimacy of being physically close to you but, unlike Jimin, RM and Jugkook, he does not have any airs about his talent for the act. Although he is not dead-set against kissing in public, he prefers to kiss you in the privacy of home so you can take your time together. Like Jimin, you would often lose track of the time when kissing him and never want to stop. His ideal day would be to cuddle you indoors while watching the rain while kissing your lips. He would naturally use his tongue on occasions but it would always come as a bit of a surprise to you and you would be able to feel his passion and love for you behind his actions. He would often taste of sweet coffee or, if he had been drinking, whisky or aniseed spirits such as Jägermeister. He would smell of the tonka-vanilla body wash he used and fresh cotton from his laundry and deodorant.

 

**5\. Jin**

 

Jin is a very soft kisser and would always feel very romantic and loving. You could easily sink into his kisses but it is the affection, warmth and security behind them combined with his intense feelings for you which make them so special to you and which you enjoy the most. His kisses would be shorter than the other members so far as he would frequently pull away to compliment you; calling you his princess, saying how pretty you are and how lucky he is to have you. He would never miss an opportunity to tell you how much he loved you. His kisses would leave you starry-eyed and with butterflies, but do not have the heat or sensuality behind them of some of the other members. Instead, they are purely loving and affectionate, leaving you feeling warm inside and glowing from his love for you. Jin would usually use mouthwash before kissing you and would taste fresh. If he had been drinking, he would taste of white wine. He would wear a very light woody fragrance.

 

**6\. J-Hope**

 

Your kisses with Hoseok would always be very frantic and heated. He is such a cuddly ball of excitement and hyperactivity that he would be almost-unable to kiss you deeply, instead preferring to briefly peck you over and over again with his slightly open and moist mouth. His infectious smile would break through as you kissed him and you would feel his teeth smiling against your lips and his breath on your face as he giggled and grinned. You would not be able to help but smile back, feeling your stomach growing giddy with butterflies. For this reason, your kisses would not be very consistent, however, you would not mind as his adoration for you is clear. You would often cutely bump noses as you move your heads against each other, trying to find the best angle and frequently moving your heads from side to side to keep the energy going. He would often pull away from your lips to plant kisses all over your face and you would find yourself doing the same to him, finding him completely adorable and loveable. Your kisses would often lead to something else as kissing Hoseok always makes you incredibly giddy and left feeling joyfully tipsy. J-Hope would usually taste fruity and minty-fresh. If he had been drinking he would taste of a fruity alcoholic spritz. He fragrance would be an uplifting fruity-citrusy and woody scent.

 

**7\. V**

 

Taehyung has his own unique rhythm and style which can sometimes be difficult to match. His kisses would often be quite wet as he would use a lot of tongue, opening his mouth passionately against yours. Although he is one of the biggest cuddlers in the group, he would not frequently kiss you on the lips except when things were getting more heated between you. Instead, he would prefer to kiss you on the nose and the top of your head. If you ever complained about his kissing technique or his lack of kissing you (eg. If you were a naturally very kissy person) he would take note and make the effort to kiss you more frequently or slowly. However, you would be able to tell that it was slightly ingenuous and rigid and it would feel physically unsatisfying. It would therefore be best to accept that he is a unique creature and instead savour the times when you do kiss. Taehyung would taste of green tea and lemon. If he had been drinking, he would taste of whisky. His scent would be an unusual woody number.


End file.
